Le chat amoureux ne sera pas découragé ! SLG
by Yokkas
Summary: Yuki est une jeune fille de 18 ans, très bonne musicienne, mi-femme mi-chat. Elle peut se transformer en chat de gouttière et en humaine à volonté. Un jour, elle est contrainte de devoir travailler pour Mathieu Sommet, créateur de Salut les Geeks, qui a besoin d'aide pour ses instants panda. Oui, ça a l'air nul, mais c'est le but xD L'image de Miku j'l'ai pas lel /pan/
1. Prologue

_Hello, moi c'est Yokkas, c'est ma première fiction sur ce site, je sais pas trop comment m'y prendre '_

 _C'est une parodie des fanfictions d'amour sur SLG, à ne pas prendre au sérieux (ni comme une attaque)._

 _L'idée m'est donc venue sur wattpad en lisant Chemical Emotion, MERCI CAPITAINE OBVIOUS /pan/._

 _Et j'ai été inspirée par la chanson vocaloid "Koisuru Neko wa Kujikenai"._

 _Aussi, p'tit avertissement, j'sais pas écrire, donc, ne vous attendez pas à du vocabulaire de qualité. Oh, et désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe._

 _Bonne lecture.. si vous restez x)_

\--

C'était un jour comme un autre. Les gens marchaient dans les rues de Paris, dont un chat, gris aux yeux bleus.

En réalité, ce chat n'était pas vraiment un chat. C'était Yuki, une jeune fille de 18 ans. Mais elle pouvait se transformer en chat (la magie de la non-logique).

Elle se baladait gaiement, se frottant parfois contre les passants, en signe de bonjour. Puis, elle décida de retourner dans sa "maison". Elle courru, puis alla vers un endroit dans le sol, avec une pancarte annonçant "DANGER : NE PAS ENTRER". Mais après tout, c'était "un chat abandonné".

Yuki entra alors. Elle parcouru un couloir de 10 m, avant de se retrouver dans un abri, avec l'apparence d'un petipetit appartement, et plusieurs pièces. Enfin, plusieurs. Il y avait la cuisine/salon/salle à manger, une chambre et la salle de bain. Mais ça lui suffisait.

Yuki se transforma alors, et consulta ses mails. Cependant, un attira plus sa curiosité que les autres.

"Bonjour Yuki,

nous avons trouvé un job pour vous. Vous ne serez pas très bien payée, mais vous serez logée chez votre employeur. Votre travail consistera à composer de la musique pour Mathieu Sommet. Voici son adresse : *imaginez une adresse putain*

Bonne journée."

Yuki poussa un grand soupir. C'était loin d'être le boulot de ses rêves mais elle avait terriblement besoin d'argent. Composer de la musique.. c'était déjà pas mal, mais elle, son rêve, c'était de chanter.

Elle hésita quelques secondes avant d'envoyer un mail de confirmation à la boite qui lui avait envoyé ce mail. Demain, 10h00, elle devait se rendre chez Mathieu Sommet.

 _Voilà, c'est tout ! Désolée, c'est nul, mal écrit, etc, mais bon.. c'est une parodie '_

 _À bientôt.. j'espère._


	2. Chapitre 1 : Arrivée chez les Sommet

_wa mrc g ressu dai riviuuuu ! mrc mon bb aidainn 3_

* * *

Il était 10h20, Mathieu attendait Yuki dans son salon. Elle était en retard.

-Bon, elle arrive quand, la gamine ? Demanda le patron.

-J'sais pas, répondit la seule personne "normale" de l'appartement.

Soudain, on sonna à la porte.

-C'est les témoins de Jéhovah ? Demanda la Fille, qui n'avait rien écouté.

-Mais non, connasse, c'est la gamine !

-J'espère qu'elle a des boobs ! (NDL : en fait Léa c'est le geek aussi un peu.. /pan/)

 **ALERTE AUX GENS ALLERGIQUES AU NIAIS : le niais commence ici, mes amis, évacuez ! /poutre/**

Mathieu soupira et ouvrit la porte. Il fut éblouit par la fille qui se tenait devant lui.

Une jeune fille qui venait d'atteindre la majorité, à la peau pâle mais pas trop, aux yeux bleus, aux longs cheveux bleus, coiffés en deux couettes. Elle était assez petite (1m58 précisement) et avait du bonnet C (NDL : waaaaa). Il remarqua également deux oreilles de chat grises sur sa tête et une queue de la même couleur. Elle allait sans doute faire un bon duo avec le Panda. Elle était habillée d'un mini short noir de jais, de baskets de la même couleur, et d'un pull couleur crème. Son épaule gauche dévoilait son soutien gorge noir.

-Heu, bonjour, je suis Yuki Ai (NDL de trop : INSPIRATION POUR LES NOOOOMS).. je.. c'est pour le travail, dit une petite voix.

-Entrez, entrez.. répondit Mathieu, les joues légèrement teintées de rose.

-Oh... heu.. tutoyez moi ! Je suis votre petite chose..

-Mh, j'aime ça, gamine.

Mathieu soupira face à la remarque du patron. Yuki, quand à elle, devint rouge écarlate, et baissa la tête.

-Il est.. t-toujours comme ça ? Demanda t-elle d'une voix timide, ce qui fit rougir Mathieu encore plus. "Elle est terriblement craquante", pensa t-il.

-Et ouai, va falloir que tu t'y habitues.. tutoies nous, hein, on est pas tes _supérieurs_.

Le patron soupira. Yuki, elle, entra dans la maison, tête baissée, et se gogna contre la fille en cherchant le canapé.

-Nyaaaaaaa! Hurla t-elle lorsque Mathieu lui attrapa le bras. Ho, p-pardon, réflexe..

-C'est rien, c'est rien.. dit Mathieu en se perdant dans ses magnifiques yeux bleus (NDL : mon dieu, suis-je réellement en train d'écrire ça.. xD). Va dans la chamrbe avec une porte verte, c'est là où se trouve le panda, tu vas travailler avec lui.

Yuki acquiesça et se dirigea vers la direction que le châtain lui avait indiqué.

Elle toqua timidement à une porte verte, avec un panda dessiné dessus.

-Entrez, dit une voix identique à celle de Mathieu, ce qui ne choqua pas Yuki plus que ça. Après tout, elle était à moitié chat, et les gens présents dans le salon étaient tous des sosies du petit.

Elle ouvrit alors la porte, et découvrit une chambre totalement verte, avec un autre sosie de Mathieu, cette fois ci avec un kigurumi panda. Il l'observa de haut en bas.

-Les oreilles, et tout ça.. c'est un cosplay ?

-H-Heu.. n-non ?

-.. Heu, ok... bref. J'suis le Panda, et toi du doit être Buki ?

-Y-Yuki !

-Ok, Yuki. Assieds toi.

La jeune fille découvrit alors des instruments de musique posés près d'un bureau (vert, lui aussi). Elle pris place sur une chaise.

-Bon, tu connais SLG ?

-N-non..

-Ok, alors, j't'explique. C'est une émission sur internet, on en est à la 4ème saison. La nouveauté de cette saison, c'est la rubrique instant panda, en fin d'épisode. En gros, des gens votent pour une vidéo traitée dans l'épisode, et dans le suivant, la vidéo qui aura eu la plus de votes aura une chanson basée sur elle, chantée par moi. Le problème, c'est qu'on est pas très doués en musique, dans cette maison, alors on a besoin de musiciens pour des musiques originales.

-O-ok..

-Ce soir, à 19h15, tu viens ici, j'ai mon texte, faut juste la musique.

-Ok...

* * *

 _Ah, c'était bien pourri xD_


	3. Chapitre 2 : le Geek

_Chapitre 2 en ligne héhé~ /pan/ J'adore écrire du niais, ça me fait rire et c'est rapide, même si c'est nul xD_

 _Attention, ce chapitre est le début des anachronismes._

 _Je remercie mon médecin Eden Dameron pour surveiller les conneries que j'écris. /PAN/_

* * *

Yuki quitta la chambre du Panda, et alla se balader dans la maison. Elle y vit une porte bleue, avec un post-it. Dessus, il y avait écrit "chambre de Yuki Ai". Elle y entra. C'était une grande chambre aux murs immaculés, au parquet gris foncé, avec un lit double collé à un mur. Elle posa ses bagages (oui, car elle en avait) et ouvrit sa valise. Elle n'avait pas ramené grand chose : juste quelques décorations chats, des taies, des couvertures, sa 3DS et des jeux 3DS. Elle changea la taie des oreillers sur le lit, pour en mettre une gris foncé à la place de tout le blanc qui régnait sur la pièce, mis une couverture gris foncé et bleue turquoise. Elle posa ses décorations chat et rangea tout le reste dans les tiroir du bureau. Elle sortit son ordinateur portable et décida de voir quelques épisodes de la saison 3 et 4 de SLG, histoire de voir à quoi ressemblait l'émission pour laquelle elle allait maintenant travailler.

Quelques fous rires plus tard, elle constata que son ordinateur n'avait plus beaucoup de batterie. Elle l'éteignit, le mit en charge et se dirigea vers le salon. Seul le Geek était présent, ainsi qu'un Mathieu qui s'apprêtait à partir.

-V-vous allez où?!

-Faire les courses, répondit Mathieu. J'te laisse avec le geek. À plus tard !

-À plus- (Mathieu claqua la porte, Yuki sursauta) ..t-tard..

Elle regarda le geek d'un air gêné. Lui en profita pour l'observer, il ne l'avait pas bien vu lorsqu'elle est entrée, il avait seulement aperçu ses longs cheveux bleus. Il était bouche bée. Elle était vraiment magnifique. Il pouvait sentir son coeur battre à un rythme plus élevé (NDL : Soeurette, frappes-moi si l'envie t'en prends D:).

-S...S-salut.. dit Yuki. T-toi, tu es qui ?...

-Le Geek, répondit le gamin.

La jeune fille pris place aux cotés du Geek.

-Tu aimes les jeux vidéos ? Demanda t-il.

-O-oui ! J'adore ça ! Surtout The Legend of Zelda.. (NDL : Je crois que c'est le seul point commun que j'ai avec cette fille xD)

-On a la switch, si tu veux ! (NDL de trop : bon, j'l'ai sur Wii U le jeu, mais j'm'en fous /pan/)

-Oh oui !

La jeune fille et le grand enfant commencèrent à jouer ensemble à Zelda Breath of the Wild.

-Ah, putain, j'arrive pas à battre le monstre !

-Attends je t'aide, dit le Geek.

Il pris la console/manette. En même temps, les mains de Yuki et du châtain se touchèrent. Les deux se regardèrent. Yuki rougissait, mais ce n'était rien à côté du Geek, qui en prime rougissait encore plus à la vue du magnifique visage de la jeune fille.

-P-pardon ! Dit-elle. J'ai pas fais exprès..

Yuki rougissait de plus en plus avant de cacher son visage entre ses mains, ses oreilles baissées.

-C-c'est pas grave, répondit le geek, qui se mit à jouer.

Au bout d'un moment, ils en eurent marre de jouer, et éteignirent la console.

-Ca te dis, on regarde un anime ?

-Oh oui !

-Pokémon ?

-Oh oui! Nya~~! Dit Yuki en souriant, l'air excitée.

Le geek sourit et rougit.

Ils regardèrent alors 3 épisodes de Pokémon à la suite, puis Mathieu ouvrit la porte de l'appartement, rapidement suivi des autres.

-J'suis rentré !

* * *

 _Prochain chapitre, elle pécho le Panda ! /PAN/_


	4. Chapitre 3 : Maître Panda

_Connerie n3._

* * *

Yuki était dans sa chambre. Elle regardait les épisodes de SLG, tout en buvant un jus d'orange avec des glaçons à l'intérieur. Elle recrachait souvent son jus par le nez à cause des fous rires causés par les épisodes (NDL : Je sais, c'est très sexy, mais ça arrive à tout le monde x)). Elle regarda sa montre : 19h07. Il était temps de rejoindre le Panda. Elle quitta sa chambre pour se diriger vers celle de l'ursidé.

La jeune fille toqua timidement à la porte. Elle entendit le Panda dire "Entrez" et elle s'éxecuta.

-J-je suis là, dit-elle.

Elle se mit à côté du Panda.

-Pour l'épisode 69, on a besoin d'une musique à la guitare.

-Ok.. joyeux ? Triste ? Romantique ?

-Plutôt joyeux, les fans ont choisis la vidéo de la vieille avec sa rhubarbe.

-Ok !

Yuki saisit une guitare et joua l'instru de l'instant panda rhubarbe. Maitre Panda la regardait jouer avec un sourire. Elle avait l'air beaucoup plus détendue lorsqu'elle jouait. Il regardait ses yeux bleus, ses yeux bleus de glace, tellement hypnotisants.

-C'est bon comme ça ? La voix de Yuki arracha le Panda de ses pensées.

-Heu, oui oui, c'est bon !

Yuki sourit un peu.

-Il est trop mignon Maître Panda.. pensa t-elle tout haut.

-P-pardon ?

-N-non, je n'ai rien dis ! S'exclama la jeune fille en se rendant compte de son erreur.

Le Panda alla doucement vers elle. Leurs visages étaient de plus en plus proches. Les deux rougirent de plus en plus.

-Le diner est prêt, dit le Geek derrière la porte.

* * *

 _C'était court, mais j'avais pas d'inspiration xD_


	5. Chapitre 4 : Un moment avec le Patron

_Ca va être de la merde, attention. Et ça va être aussi court, j'ai pas trop d'inspiration pour celui ci..  
_

 _Prochains chapitres : Le Hippie, le Prof, Harem et choix ! /pan/_

* * *

Yuki était la seule dans l'appartement. Mathieu était parti faire les courses avec le Panda, le Geek était allé au parc, le hippie promenait son chien, et le Patron... jamais personne ne savait vraiment où il se trouvait. La jeune fille en profita alors pour fouiller dans les chambres. Au départ, elle décida d'aller dans la chambre du Hippie, mais l'odeur de la drogue qui s'échappait de la porte lui donnait mal à la tête. Elle décida alors d'aller voir la chambre du geek, mais une porte l'intrigua.

Une porte noire, fermée. Pourquoi était t-elle fermée alors que toutes les autres portes étaient entre-ouvertes ? La curiosité de Yuki prit le dessus et elle ouvrit la porte.

Une chambre sombre, parfaitement rangée, parfaitement normale. La jeune fille sourit alors, et sauta sur le lit.

-On t'as pas appris à demander avant d'entrer, gamine ? Dit une voix qui fit sursauter Yuki.

C'était le Patron. Il se tenait là, devant la porte, sa clope à la main, ses lunettes de soleil cachant ses yeux.

-D-d-désolée...

Il ne répondit pas. À la place, il jugea qu'il valait mieux de se diriger lentement vers le lit, jetant sa clope au sol, profitant que la jeune femme soit immobilisée pour la rejoindre sur le lit, puis la chevaucher, tout en l'observant rougir à vue d'oeil.

-Q-qu'est-ce que v-vous..

-Ta gueule, gamine.

Le criminel commença alors à retirer le pull de Yuki. Elle rougit. Qu'est-ce qu'il va donc lui faire ? (NDL : suspeeeeens /pan/) Elle essaya de se débattre, mais l'homme en noir avait le contrôle. Il lui retira aussi son short, la laissant en sous vêtements. Il commença à lui peloter la poitrine. Elle gémit, son corps tremblant. Elle ouvrit la bouche, seul un "q" en sortit, car le Patron lui mit aussitôt sa main sur sa bouche. Elle ne fit rien. Ca ne servait à rien, après tout. Même si elle n'avait pas du tout envie de ça.

Le châtain jugea bon d'attacher Yuki au lit. Ca y est, il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Elle ne pouvait plus y échapper. Elle se contenta de regarder d'un air dégouté et apeuré le criminel retirer doucement ses vêtements. En temps normal, elle aurait trouvé ça sexy, mais elle allait subir un viol violent.

-T'as pas intérêt à crier.

Le Patron commença alors à retirer le soutien gorge de la jeune femme. Elle ferma les yeux, dégoutée qu'un homme puisse voir sa poitrine.

-Mais qu'est-ce que t'es en train de foutre ?

C'était Mathieu. Le Patron se stoppa net et se retourna.

-Roh.. si on peut même plus s'amuser..

Il se rhabilla, et partit dans le salon.

Le châtain la détacha. Elle se rhabilla, et alla dans sa chambre, traumatisée par le Patron. Oh, ça c'est sûr, elle ne lui reparlera plus jamais.

* * *

 _Excusez moi pour l'immense médiocrité de ce chapitre. /pan/_


	6. Chapitre 5 : L'Hippie (et la Fille)

_Je préviens, comme d'hab, ça va être nul et court. J'ai pas beaucoup d'inspi pour cette fic.  
_

* * *

Aujourd'hui était une journée comme une autre. Le patron se masturbait, le Geek jouait à des jeux vidéos, Mathieu était sur Internet, le Panda écrivait le futur instant panda et le hippie se défonçait dans sa chambre. Yuki, elle, était dans la chambre de la Fille. C'était, avec le Hippie et Mathieu, la seule personne de la maison à qui elle n'avait pas beaucoup, voir jamais parlé, et elle désirait faire connaissance avec elle.

-Et sinon, tu aimes quoi comme musique ? Demanda la jeune fille timidement.

-Oh, One Directioooon, Justin Biebeeer, ce genre de trucs.

-Oh, moi c'est plutôt les vocaloid..

-Vo - ka - loy - deuh ? C'est quoi ? (NDL : Oui, en plus de dire "yahoi", je dis "vocaloyd". /PAN/)

-Des chansons japonaises ou anglaises chantées par des robots.. j'aime bien.

-Oh d'accord j'irais tester !

-Mais j'aime bien le dubstep aussi.. tu connais ?

. . .

Yuki quitta la chambre de la Fille, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Malgré le fait que ce soit une fille très clichée, elle était vraiment sympa, et ça faisait du bien une présence "féminine" dans cet appartement.

En se baladant, elle aperçu la porte entre ouverte menant à la chambre du Hippie. Malgré l'horrible odeur de drogue qui s'en échappait, elle avait terriblement envie de faire connaissance avec le camé, maintenant qu'elle avait parlé un peu avec la Fille. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et réussit à ignorer l'odeur nauséabonde de la pièce, puis toqua à la porte.

-Je peux entrer ? Demanda timidement la jeune fille en touchant nerveusement ses longs cheveux bleus. (NDL : Oui, je rempli mes chapitres avec des mots un peu inutiles, pour les rallonger. /PAN/)

-Uaiii, grosse !

Elle passa la porte et observa la pièce. C'était très.. coloré.

-Tu fais quoi ? Demanda Yuki.

-Je gambade au milieu des poneys !

Elle sourit, amusée par la phrase du Hippie.

-Oh, pardon de te déranger, je vais m'enfuir avec mon parachute dorée, répondit-elle dans un rire.

-Capitaliste..

Cette fois ci, Yuki ne put s'empêcher de retenir un rire. Le Hippie la regardait en ouvrant la bouche d'un air crédule. Le jeune fille pensa que c'était à cause de la drogue, sans se douter que son rire était aussi magnifique que son physique. ( _On est dans une fanfiction, don't judge. /pan/_ )

Elle s'assit alors sur le sol, à côté du camé.

-Tu veux tirer une latte, grosse ?

-Heu, non merci, ça va aller, répondit Yuki poliment, je te la laisse.

Le châtain haussa les épaules, puis continua de fumer son joint.

Elle observa plus longuement la pièce. Elle aperçu rapidement un petit jack russel, dormant sur le lit du camé.

-Oooooh ! T'as un chien ! Dit-elle, toute excitée, en se précipitant pour caresser la bête. Il est trop mignon !

-Il est 15h, dit le Hippie, faut l'promener...

-Je peux venir avec ?

Le Hippie s'apprêta à refuser, mais ne put résister à l'adorable tête que la jeune fille lui adressait.

-Bien sûr grosse.

Le châtain mit alors la laisse au collier du chien, et le duo partirent promener le chien.

. . .

-Il est vraiment trop adorable. C'est quoi son nom ?

-Capsule.

-Oh.. c'est.. original ! S'exclama Yuki dans un rire gêné.

-Merci grosse.

-Au fait, on va le promener où ?

-Au parc.

Le camé et la jeune fille à couettes continuèrent leur chemin, sans échanger un seul mot de plus durant tout le trajet. Le Hippie ne savait pas quoi dire et Yuki regardait un peu partout, souhaitant observer les rues de Paris sous sa forme humaine. Car se balader dans la capitale sous une forme féline n'était pas des plus pratiques et agréables, entre les chiens lui courant après ou les humains voulant la caresser.

Une dizaine de minutes après, ils arrivèrent au parc.

-Capsule, assis, ordonna le Hippie à son chien, qui obéit. Il le détacha alors, laissant le chien se balader partout dans le parc.

-Ce n'est pas un peu dangereux ? Enfin je veux dire, il pourrait se perdre..

-Mais nan grosse !

-Si tu le dis. Je te fais confiance !

Le duo décida de s'assoir par terre. Ils discutèrent un peu de diverses choses. Puis, une heure passa, le Hippie appela Capsule, l'attacha et ils repartirent, sur le chemin de l'immeuble.

* * *

 _Prochains chapitres : le prof, Mathieu, et la fin. /PAN/  
_


End file.
